


Vox Machina - Animal Adventures

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox Machina adventures of the animal kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vox Machina - Animal Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of this I'm not quite sure at the moment :)

A panther waited in the reeds as a deer scrounged and foraged from the forest floor. It felt the vibrations of the deer’s hooves hitting the ground as continued to eat unaware that it was being watched from the reeds not far from them.

 

A branch suddenly snapped beneath nearby and the deer became acutely that it was no longer alone and the panther watched as the deer’s ears flicked nervously trying to determine the location of the sound.

 

Worried that it’s prey was going to scamper the panther began to prowl forward, claws pushing effortlessly through the dirt, moving silently as it mirrored the deer whom as now shifting forward away from the source.

 

The panther then paused itself its paw hanging in the air when the deer paused for a moment listening to its surroundings before continuing to forage. The panther then lowered itself ready to pounce, feeling the vibrations through the forest floor for movement other than it’s own.

 

Sensing that it was alone, the panther took off towards the deer that only saw a fast moving black shape at the last second when teeth sank into it’s neck as they both rolled due to the panthers momentum.

 

There was a poof of smoke and the panther was now tangling with a snow cat as it dug it’s own claws into the ground to stop before trying to sink it’s own teeth into the panther’s neck.

 

The two rolled around until laughter broke out between them and the panther rolled away from the snow cat, allowing it to stand up.

 

“Vax!” the snow cat growled in annoyance even as the panther gave it a toothy grin, rubbing his head against the snow cat.

 

“Yes, Keyleth?” the snow cat rolled her eyes, bumping the panther gently on the shoulder to push him away to Vax's amusement.

 

“Brother?!” A roar came out from just behind them and they could both hear heavy rustling in the trees.

 

“Uh oh…” Vax murmured, backing up slightly away from the source even as a bowling bear came charging at him, which he barely avoided when he slipped to the side. The bear tumbled past him before coming to an abrupt stop on its haunches before tackling the panther and licked him vigorously despite Vax protesting.

 

“Trinket… Trinket!” Vax struggled out of the embrace, slinking between the bear’s legs when a tail tickled his neck and he noticed two bright yellow eyes looking down at him.

 

“Brother!”

 

“Oh…. Hey didn’t see you there!” Vax chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head gently causing her to slip down his head briefly.

 

“Vax!” The red panda admonished, flicking her tail in her brothers face to his annoyance as he tried to shake her off but she climbed around his torso out of reach for him to touch her to leap onto Trinket’s head.

 

“VAX!” Vax sighed, noting he was going to change his name soon when all breath left him and the world began to spin. It was a blur of a lion's mane, claws and teeth and Vax felt himself drop into predator stance when they finally stopped rolling. Vax snarled in return when the lion roared at him then charged forward at the attacker but stopped short as a white tiger stepped between the two.

 

“Must you two always fight?” Percy rolled his eyes, yawning even as two small figures atop him moved to his neck.

 

“It’s only harmless fun, Percy.” The meerkat chuckled briefly hitting the tiger lightly on the head to it’s dismay, dropping down the tiger’s leg and bounded over to the Lion who bowed his head briefly for the meerkat to crawl up before booming with laughter.

 

“Scanlan, you were the one telling Grog that Vax was killing something without him.” A lemur retorted with a sigh, sliding down Percy’s leg to approach Vax, her hand outstretched. Vax automatically bent his head down as the lemur gently brushed his face before crawling up Vax’s leg to perch atop his back.

 

“Aww but Pike!” Scanlan and Grog whined briefly, which only caused the group to chuckle with laughter as the group began to move forward out of tress and on wards to their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Keyleth: Deer/Minxie
> 
> Vax: Panther
> 
> Vex: Red Panda
> 
> Grog: Lion
> 
> Pike: Lemur
> 
> Trinket: Bear
> 
> Scanlan: Meerkat
> 
> Percy: White Tiger


End file.
